Fire Emblem: Tales from the Outrealms
by ajani's apprentice
Summary: A collection of different oneshots with our favorite Shepherds and Corrin's crew and their interactions with either each other and/or others from different universes. Rated K but each chapter will have it's own rating at the beginning of the chapter. Too many different characters to say them all so I'm putting in the basics. Robin and Chrom.
1. Chapter 1

Note: **This storyline is composed of many different one-shots which have the Shepherds interact with characters from different universes. I have it happen in the outrealms as I think of that place as somewhere where characters from any universe could show up. The idea came to me when I read a fanfic about Robin and Lucina in SmashBros when someone mentioned that there are other realms where these fighters come from. (I don't know which story. There are a few.) **

**Since there are many different crossovers this story won't be under the crossover category. Instead, I'm writing the type of crossover from from the beginning. This might not end up being a long series. I hope it will have at least a few more chapters. It might not and just become this one one-shot but I don't think so.**

**Also, this first story isn't a crossover. Just something I've wanted to do for a while.**

**Read, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Thief's Backstory.**

**Crossover: None.**

**Characters: Robin, Gaius.**

**Rating: T (Just because of a Tharja reference.)**

* * *

Robin, tactician of the Shepherds, was relaxing in the sun, sucking on a popsicle. The Shepherds were taking a small vacation in the Hotrealm, the beach outrealm. Robin's wife, Lucina, was, at the moment, playing a game of volleyball with the other 'Children of the Future'. While the tactician was happy that his wife actually having fun for once he was now alone. Not that he minded. The last time he was here, between a bandit attack and Tharja, his ex-stalker, asking to slather her in oil mid-battle, he didn't have much time to relax. Now however the Shepherds were alone and Tharja was with her husband Libra.

"Hey Bubbles, mind if I join you while you're getting a tan?" Gauis, the Shepherds thief and residential sugar-holic, asked. Robin shook his head.

"I don't mind. Feel free to join." While Robin didn't mind being alone he happened to like Gauis. The two had become good friends and enjoyed hanging out. Gauis sat down and the two lay down silently. Finally Robin spoke.

"You know Gaius, I'm curious. Why did you become a thief?" Gaius was silent for a moment.

"It's a long story Bubbles. You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes I do." Robin answered. "I'm also curious as to why you're so hooked on sweets but that can wait for another day."

"Actually Bubbles, the story answers both." Gaius said. "Let me start.

"I'm the son of a rich middle-class merchant. My family has never been anything like those stuffy noblemen. I guess the best comparison I could give you is Maribelle. Her family is rich and powerful but not very well known. Though their social-standing is higher then my family's.

"Anyway, I've always had a strong moral code-"

"This is coming from the guy who steals for a living." Robin said. Gaius ignored the interruption.

"So when I would see something unfair I would be bothered. One day I was walking around the town I lived in and I saw a girl, around five, crying. I was ten at the time.

"I went up to the girl and asked what was wrong. She told me that another kid had taken her handkerchief that her mother had made for her. I was upset and I decided I would get it back. I went up to the guy, who had the handkerchief sticking out of one of his pockets, and, not knowing what else to do, decided to start a normal conversation, intending to eventually bring up the fact that he stole from the girl. But my fingers had other plans." As Gaius said this he wiggled his fingers.

"One moment I was talking, the next I deftly grabbed the handkerchief from the guy's pockets. And he didn't even realize it! As I did this I felt something I never had felt before. It was an odd tingling sensation and it just felt right. That's the best way to explain it.

I became hooked and it became a small hobby, taking things without other's knowing and putting it back, usually before they noticed it was missing. However, soon it evolved into something much more and I became a thief for a living."

Robin was very surprised. He didn't expect to hear this, that Gaius came from a well off family. He actually expected the opposite, a story about him living in the slums, stealing to survive.

"Interesting story. If I ever meet the guy who took the handkerchief I'll have to thank him." Robin said.

"Why?" Gaius asked.

"Because, if he never took it you may never had become a thief and that would've been a major setback for us." Robin said with a smile. "Though your story doesn't explain why you're addicted to sweets."

Gaius laughed. "That's because the story isn't over yet.

"The girl whom the handkerchief belonged to insisted on rewarding me when I gave her back the handkerchief. She gave me a candy. Now, my mom was always very... cautious when it came to sweets so I never had before. When I ate it a similar sensation occurred as the one that happened when I took back the handkerchief. And that was in addition to the explosion of sweetness on my tongue. So I was immediately hooked."

Robin chuckled. "Gaius my friend, you are most certainly a very interesting thief." the tactician said.

"That I am, Bubbles. Now, you gonna finish that popsicle Anna gave you? If not..."

Note: **Not very long but definitely interesting. I hoped you guys enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Note: **This isn't the best thing I've written but I think it's decent. By the way. I think RobinxTharja is a decent pairing. I happen to like RobinxLucina more but that's just me. By the way, to all you Warrior fans I could've had this type of story with Spottedleaf but then I'd have a cat talking to a person. And even that can't be fully excused with 'Oh, it's in an Outrealm.' Also, the LucinaxRobin in these stories is not from my other Fire Emblem fanfic. It's from the game's storyline, meaning it happened before Robin's sacrifice. As opposed to my other fanfic. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: A magical discussion.**

**Crossover: Fire Emblem Awakening and Harry Potter.**

**Characters: Tharja, Snape and Libra.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Tharja was trying to relax, reading a book on a powerful Dark Mage. She, along with her husband Libra, had gone on vacation. Just the two of them. They had asked Noire to come along but she decided not to, instead opting to stay with her husband Inigo. So now it was only her and he rhusband. Or, it would have been if Libra hadn't been called away for an urgent healing. The priest wouldn't be back for a while so she was now alone. Alone with her treacherous thoughts.

Tharja sighed and put the book away. She couldn't be distracted. Whenever she was alone she ended up thinking about him. About Robin.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it fantasizing about what her life would be like if he had fallen for her instead of Chrom's daughter from the future, Lucina, and married her. Heck, sometimes she wished things had ended up that way! And she hated herself for it. She was a married woman and he a married man. Yet she couldn't let go. Why?

"Mind if I sit here?" asked a man's voice. Tharja snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see a man with black greasy hair, black eyes, a hooked nose and pale skin standing in front of her. He wore black robes. Something was odd about him. A certain darkness hung over him. One that was foreign. One that didn't exist where she came from.

"No, I don't mind. Sit." Tharja said. Her mind had, temporarily, forgotten about Robin. Right now she was too busy trying to figure out the enigma that sat in front of her.

"What's your name?" she asked,starting to try and figure out the basics.

"Snape. Severus Snape." the man, Snape, responded, sipping a drink as he did so. Once again, Tharja felt that foreign sense envelop the man. The name was most certainly foreign, not something she had ever heard before. Suddenly a thought came to her. She was in the Outrealms at the moment. Maybe he came from a different realm then hers.

"What's your name?" Snape asked.

"Tharja." the dark mage said to him. She decided she had to know if her guess was correct so she began to chant a hex under her breath that would tell her whether Snape was telling the truth, if he said something, or not. As she did so Snape smirked and raised a stick. Suddenly she felt her hex dissipate.

"Now now, Miss Tharja. Did you really think you could pull off a hex over a powerful wizard like me? Or did you not realize I know how to use magic as well?" Snape asked.

Tharja sighed. "I didn't realize you could use magic as well." she admitted. "You must be knowledgeable to have detected my hex, not to mention negate it. And we don't use the word wizard where I come from. To childish."

Snape's smirk grew. "Believe me my dear, there is nothing child-like about me." he said. "And I realize we come from separate worlds. I guessed as much from your name, attire and from the fact that I've already met others from separate worlds. And believe me, many are stranger then you." Snap's' smirk vanished. "Now then, to business."

"Business?" Tharja asked. "You had an actual reason for coming here?"

"Yes, I did." Snape said. "For some odd reason something about you... drew me here, for lack of a better term. And I'm curious as to what that could be."

Now it was Tharja's turn to smirk. "For once I'm on the receiving end." she said. "Normally I'm drawn to those with darkness to them. And you most certainly have a certain darkness to you."

Snape smirked once more. "Normally one who would be allied to The Dark Lord would be dark. And even if I eventually became a double agent against him I always maintained a darker essence. Ah, my life was complicated when I was still alive."

Tharja looked at him in shock, both because of what he said and on how nonchalantly he said it. "You're dead?!" she asked.

"Yes. Though my spirit has been unable to pass on for quite some time now. " Snape said. "Apparently, in this world I can take physical form. I even still have the robes I wore when I died, though the blood stains from my wound seem to have disappeared fortunately." The last part was added on with an amused smile. "I even still have my wand and some potions. But make no mistake. I'm dead."

Tharja sat there for a moment, processing this. "I'll believe you." she said. "But only because I've fought undead beings, met and battled against other undead beings that actually thought rationally, battled against what many believed to be some dark god, though they were completely wrong, and won and had a friend come back from the dead. So this, while surprising, isn't hard to believe."

"Wow. Incredible." Snape said, sounding bored. "Meanwhile I fought for and then against, without his knowledge, a man who no longer was human, in a humane sense, who was basically immortal, killed one of the most powerful men in my world, who happened to be one of the few I looked up to, as per his request, ended up somehow helping a boy I hated and died from a snake wound. Not a normal snake, mind you. So excuse me if I sound less then impressed."

Tharja would have hexed the man for his impudence if it wasn't for the fact that he was already dead.

"So now, as for the reason why I'm here, I believe that part of the reason I haven't moved on is because something is holding me back. That something being you."

Tharja stared at him. "How is that possible? We never knew each other till now. We come from different worlds!"

"I don't know. But I think I'm meant to help you." Snape said. "I was drawn to you by a feeling. A feeling of familiarity." Snape took another sip of the drink in front of him. "Better enjoy this for as long as I can, eh?" he said.

Tharja shook her head. How could he help her? The only problem she had now was her feelings for Robin. And he couldn't help her with that. Could he?

"So, who is this Robin?" Snape said suddenly. Tharja looked at him in surprise.

"How-" she began to asked but Snape interrupted her.

"Legilimency, my dear. The art of magic that allows the user to see another's thoughts. My apologies for the invasion of privacy but seeing as you weren't talking I figured that I had to initiate this."

"And now you have the gall to ask me for more information?! How dare you?!" Tharja asked in a low but dangerous voice.

"Listen, I'm not here to be polite. I want to be able to finally move on and, I can hardly believe it, even help you. However, I can't do that if you refuse to tell me. Now, I would much rather you tell me the making me resort to Legilimency." Snape said.

Tharja sighed and conceded. "Very well." she said. "What you're about to see and hear is a side of me that very none have seen before. The conflicted side. The vulnerable one." Tharja then told over everything about her and Robin, how she first met him and the Shepherds, how she began to obsess over him, how he married Lucina and she Libra, how he sacrificed himself and how he came back. And how, even after her marriage and his, she still obsessed over him.

Snape looked thoughtful. "I see. Now I understand." he said. "I'm here to get you over this. And before you say I can't let me tell you this. I went through the same thing.

"I fell in love with a girl when I was young. Back then we were friends, but eventually things happened that drove us apart. She ended up marrying a man I loathed. He had always been obnoxious and cruel to me. I'm not sure what she saw in him." Snape sighed as he relived the memories. "I still loved her though. In the end though, my obsession over her and my hatred of her husband blinded me. I ended up informing on her and him to The Dark Lord for certain reasons that I won't get into for they are to lengthy and bear no importance to the point of this discussion.

"I thought, no hoped, that he would let her live. My hope was in vain. He murdered her along with him." Snape looked at the tips of his fingers as he said this. "I was a fool. I didn't know when to let go. And that caused me to make the greatest and most horrible mistake in my life.

"Now, will you make a mistake like this? Probably not. I certainly hope not. But that isn't the point. If you don't let go you'll make a mistake, sooner or later,that you'll regret. Whether you risk destroying any friendship with Robin or his wife, or destroying your marriage to this Libra, you will make a mistake that will be costly. So, can I help you get over this? No. But I can tell you what happened to me and hope that is enough."

Snape stood. "You do have an advantage though. You're better off then me." he said with a smile. "You have moved on, whether you realize it or not. By marrying Libra you showed you have moved on. It's time to take the next step. And I believe you can." Snape then began to walk away, his form fading as he did so.

"Remember Tharja, you've been blessed to find someone else. Don't waste the blessing." he said before his voice faded away with his body.

Tharja watched him go. After a few minutes her husband, Libra, walked over. "I'm sorry Tharja for being gone for so long." Libra said.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Libra looked shocked at what his wife just said, though he quickly removed the look from his face. He wasn't quick enough. Tharja had seen it. She wasn't upset though. She could hardly blame him for being surprised. He probably expected her to rant about how poor he was compared to Robin and threaten to, if not actually, hex him. And to be honest, that was what she was about to do before Snape's words came to the front of her mind.

"Are you sure?" Libra asked.

Tharja smirked. "Well now that you mention it, there is something I'd like from you."

Libra expected a hex, not a kiss. But that was exactly what Tharja gave him. Libra was dumbstruck. It was truly rare that his wife ever showed affection. He couldn't even remember if she had ever kissed him before.

Finally he asked "Tharja, are you alright?"

Tharja looked at him quizzically. "Of course I'm alright." she said.

"Because you're acting different." Libra said before hurriedly adding "Not that I don't like it!"

Tharja was silent for a moment before saying "I just had a talk with someone. It was quite the eye-opener. Or better yet, an awakening."

* * *

**Tharja: Ajani's Apprentice, prepared to be hexed. How DARE YOU show me like this?! And how dare you use me for one of your horrible puns!**

**AA: Admit it Tharja, you liked the story.**

**Tharja: I did not!**

**AA: Drink this. *Forces a liquid down her throat.* Now, did you like the story?**

**Tharja: Yes I did! But that's no excuse for the pun! And I that doesn't mean I won't hex you! And how'd you get me to say that?!**

**Snape: A little thing known as Veritaserum, or better known as the most powerful truth serum ever, my dear. I had some on me that I carry around all the time. Ajani's Apprentice must have stolen it from me.**

**Tharja: Because you let him.**

**Snape: Perhaps.**

**Tharja: I'LL HEX YOU BOTH!**

**Snape: You seem to have forgotten my dear. I'm dead. That said, why did you bother having me remove that hex she was going to cast AA? It would have had no effect.**

**AA: It might have. The hex wasn't going to affect your body, just make you tell the truth. So it might have worked. Plus, since you were somewhat alive in the Outrealms it also might have worked. Which would also explain why you could cast spells. **

**Libra: Or you needed an excuse to introduce Severus here as a wizard. Plus it's sad when an author can't explain his own work sufficiently. **

**AA: Touche. And ouch. I didn't expect you, of all people, to burn me, Libra. **

** Snape: You are one of the few who call me by my first name.**

**Libra: I'm special I guess. And AA, too bad. You deserved it.**

**Tharja: Sorry to interrupt but, seeing as our author here isn't dead, I can hex him.**

**AA: SNAPE HELP ME!**

**Snape: Can't. I'm dead.**

**AA: LIBRA?! PLEASE!**

**Libra: I've learned long ago not to get involved when my wife is like this.**

**AA: Fine, I'll have to use my powers as an author to save me.**

***Tharja and AA begin to battle.***

**Libra: Alright, seeing as Lucas is... busy I'll explain why he wrote Snape a bit OOC. He feels that the only reason Snape would ever betray Lily and James was because his hate for James blinded him. He also feels that Snape would help Tharja as he is good and he's understand. Also, having one's soul stuck until one helps certainly is a reason to help.**

**Snape: Not bad. A decent reason for once.**

**Libra: Alright, see you next time. Or AA will. I'm not in the next one. And I probably ought to help AA out. I think Tharja's vented enough that she'll now listen.**

**Snape: Good-bye. **


	3. Announcement

**Hello everyone. It's been a while since my last update. And I want you guys to know the reason why.**

**My father, after a seven year battle with Colon Cancer, recently passed away. Because of this, I've found it very hard to pick up the pen again.**

**I do not know if I will continue writing. I want to, and have had plans for this, and my other, stories, but I'm finding it very hard to bring myself to write.**

**I do know this though. My father would want me to continue. And I'll try, for him, you guys, and myself.**

**Please don't leave a review as this chapter will be updated if I continue. And from what I remember about reviews, you can only leave one per chapter. If you want to say anything, just PM me.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to be able to continue soon.**

**-Ajan's Apprentice/AA**


	4. Chapter 3

Note: **Hello everyone. Sorry for the longish hiatus. Might have another one. Sorry.**

**This chapter means a lot, as it gives me a good reason to keep fighting, to keep living. Especially after what just happened to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Just A Flame**

**Crossover: None**

**Characters: Robin, Chrom.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Robin sat, staring at the lamp in front of him. It was dark, save for the small light given off by the candle. The tactician could feel the wind, a soft gust that was at odds with the gravity of the situation. The Shepherds were marching to Mount Prism, after the future version of Robin had awakened the present Grima.

Robin sighed for what was probably the hundredth time that night. He was up late for a multitude of reasons. Ever since finding out Lucina guessed (correctly he might add,) that he was responsible for Chrom's death, he found it hard to sleep. Add that to the fact that he found out the future him had become Grima, killed off all the Shepherds in the future, and it was now an almost impossible task. That was apart from the constant headache he had whenever thinking about time travel and the agonizing over battle plans which were in front of him as well.

However, the most prominent reason for his lack of sleep was a question that had been nagging at him ever since Validar began to infiltrate his mind but now was there on its own.

_What's the point?_

He had had this question before, but never to the degree he had it now. Before it was why he fought in war, why he killed, why he continued to make plans that took people's lives. The answer was readily available. He had to because if he didn't he and all he held dear would be lost. He couldn't reason with his opponents, they were out for his blood. In that situation, the only response is to defend, even if that meant killing another.

No, what made this question all the more difficult now was because there was no easy answer. Why fight against something that you couldn't win against? Grima's power was old and ancient, powerful and terrible. Even if they completed the Awakening, then what? Attack a giant dragon that could easily kill them all? Fight a demented version of himself who had fused with Grima so now it not only had all of Robin's wits at his disposal but also the utter savageness of the Fell Dragon? He could anticipate everything Robin could come up with, after all the future version was also him. And it had more experience then this Robin did.

"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts?" said a strong voice. Robin looked up to see Chrom walk in through his tent flap. "I saw the light on, even though it's almost midnight." the prince said.

"Yeah." Robin replied, looking back at the lamp.

Chrom sat down next to Robin. The price waited, knowing full well that Robin would talk.

"Why do we keep fighting?" Robin asked, turning to the Prince. One of Chrom's eyebrows rose.

"What do you mean?" the prince asked.

"It's all so pointless Chrom." Robin said. "What are we trying to do? Defend peace? Prevent evil? It's an impossible goal! Grima is ancient and powerful! How could we possibly defeat him, even with the power of the Awakening Ceremony! And let's say we could, then what? There will always be bad, always be trouble! And we won't always be there Chrom! We don't go on forever, so what's the point of fighting?!"

Chrom said nothing for a moment. After a little thought he spoke. "You've been staring at that lamp, haven't you?"

Robin nodded. One of his eyebrow's quirked up as he did so to show a bit of confusion but he said nothing. He knew Chrom would explain how this would answer his question.

"Look at the flame. You see how it flickers back and forth. It's so small and so weak. And it won't last forever, just until the oil runs out." Chrom said. "So why don't you just put it out?"

"Why don't I put it out?" Robin parroted. "Because then I'd be stuck in the dark, unable to work."

"Yeah but does this little flame really help?" Chrom said. "It hardly lights up the tent, let alone the night. Against the utter darkness, you'd think it'd be useless." Chrom turned to look at Robin. "And yet you keep it going. Because no matter how ineffective it may be against the dark as a whole, it still has the power to push it away, at least a bit.

We're all flames Robin. Each of us nothing compared to the dark of the night. But we still provide light, we still push away a bit of the dark. That's why we keep going. Because no matter how insignificant we seem, no matter how temporary we are, we can at least shine, shine a little in the darkness and provide comfort till the sun truly rises."

Chrom got up and walked out of the tent. "Remember this Robin." he said as he left. "We may all just be flames. But even alone we bring a small light, a small hope that is enough to keep people going. Imagine what we are like all together, one large fire, burning in splendor and power."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: BUH, DUH DUN DUH DUN DUH DUN DUH DUN DUH DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUH DUH, DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN DUN, DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUN DUN DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUH! (Okay, for those that need help, this is my take on the Star Wars theme. I apologize for any confusion.) **

**Crossover: A Star Wars AU Part 1**

**Characters: Anna as Jabba the Hut (as in she loans out money, not that she's a fat slug), Gaius as Han Solo, Marc (M Morgan) as Luke, Morgan (F Morgan) as Princess Leia, Robin as Darth Vader, Severa as Mara Jade (look her up), Gregor as Obi-Wan, Validar as The Emperor, Panne as Chewbacca (albeit a female Chewbacca who can talk) A random Falcon that is named Millennium and is Gaius' (yes, I know, that was waaaaay to easy and I should have thought of something better.), Inigo as Lando, Frederick as Admiral Ackbar, Walhart as Grand Moff Tarkin, Emmeryn as Mon Mothma, Chrom as Yoda, Miriel as Aunt Beru , Ricken as Uncle Owen, a random thief as Greedo, Plebeian Soldiers as Stormtroopers.**

**Ones that appear in this part: Morgan (mentioned), Gaius, Marc, Gregor, Random Thief, Anna (mentioned), Plebeian Soldiers (mentioned), Ricken, Miriel. **

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: Basically, a bunch of different scenes from the original trilogy, with a few changes, both for fun and because I can't remember the exact lines. Also, besides for the clear reasons I had Marc Morgan and Robin be who they are, family means nothing. and Time travel CERTAINLY means nothing.**

"Help me Gregor, you're my only hope!" was the final line and plea of the letter. Gregor sat for a moment, silent.

"Oi, Gregor is too old for this." He muttered, as he burned the letter.

"So you're not going to help her?!" Marc shouted in shock.

"Ack, calm down young Marc! Gregor may be old, but he still has his hearing." Gregor said with a wince. "And no, Gregor did not say he wouldn't help. Only that he's getting to old for this."

"Well, how are you even going to help her?" Marc asked. "I mean, no offense, but you're an old man. And who is she even?"

"Gregor is more then he appears to be." Gregor said. "And that is Princess Morgan Amidala, part of the recently liquidated Senate and secretly part of the Rebellion."

"Wait, Rebellion, Princess? Gregor, this is too much!"

"Ay, it is sudden. But Gregor believes young Marc should know." Gregor then took a look at Marc.

"Gregor believes it is time to tell young Marc about his father."

"My father?" Marc said, confused at the total change of topic. "What do you mean?"

"Oi, your father was special young Marc." Gregor said. "He was a hero of the Plegia-Ylisse war."

"What do you mean?" Marc asked. "My Uncle Ricken and Aunt Miriel told me that he was a simple caravan driver during the war."

"Oi, he was more then just that." Getting up, Gregor moved to a trunk, which he moved to the side. Underneath was what looked like a simple patch of sandstone, before Gregor lifted it to reveal it as a hidden trap door. He then took out a box and opened it. Marc looked inside and stepped back.

"No way." Marc said. "No way."

"Yes, young Marc." Gregor said gravely. Inside was a Levin Sword. "Your father was a Battle Mage. A Grandmaster to be even more precise."

"WHAT?!" Marc shouted. It was enough of a shock to find out his father was one of the ancient protectors of Ylisse, before it became controlled by Plegia. It was nearly heart-stopping to find out he was of such a rank as a Grandmaster.

"How could you possibly know?!"

"Gregor knows because Gregor was Marc's father's teacher." Gregor said.

"You were what?!" Marc shouted once more.

"Agh! What did Gregor say about his hearing young Marc? Gregor can hear you just fine! No need to yell in Gregor's ear." Gregor said with a wince. After Marc calmed down, Gregor sighed.

"Gregor had two students. One was your father, Robin Skywalker. The other's name was Darth Vader." Gregor said somberly. "Both were very strong and powerful. However, Vader was seduced by the dark side of magic. Your father tried to stop him, but Vader killed him."

Marc was silent for a minute. "Why didn't Uncle Ricken and Aunt Miriel tell me?" Marc asked.

"Gregor does not know. If Gregor had to guess, he would guess that they were worried for their and your safety. If word got out, Marc and his family would be hunted down by the Plegians." Gregor then turned to the box and took out the Levin Sword. "This was Marc's father's Levin Sword. The weapon of a true Battle Mage. Much less clumsy and random then a random tome or bow-and-arrow."

Gregor handed the weapon to Marc, who handled it very gingerly.

"Now what?" Marc asked.

Gregor sighed. "Now young Marc," he began "We must go to your family and convince them to let you come with Gregor to save the Princess."

* * *

It was a day later. When Gregor and Marc went back to Ricken's and Miriel's home, they found the place burned down and... the less said about what happened to them, the better.

The two were now heading to Mos Eisley, a Plegian town, or as Gregor liked to call it, the most wretched hive of scum and villainy outside of a political court. As the two approached the town on horseback, they were stopped by Plegian soldiers. After some quick talking from Gregor, the two were able to get in.

"Now what?" Marc asked Gregor.

"Now young Marc and Gregor must find a good flyer."

"Why?"

"Because letter mentioned a stronghold high up in sky. Gregor knows enough to realize this is more then some joke." Gregor said.

"Well then maybe we should get to the bar." Marc said. "After all, that's where we'll likely find people."

Gregor thought for a moment. "Eh, why not." Gregor shrugged. "Gregor could use a drink."

* * *

Gregor and Marc sat at the counter of the bar, after Gregor 'dealt' with a troublemaker who had been annoyed by Marc. The two sat around, trying to spot anyone who could help them. The person who would be helping them made himself obvious soon enough.

At one of the booths at the wall was a man with orange hair and a lollipop hanging out of his mouth. Across from him sat a man with yellow hair. Each wore black clothes that were typical attire of thieves. However, the ginger-haired man had knives hanging clearly from his hip, as well as a sword strapped to his back. He had his feet kicked up on the table. The yellow-haired man had no visible weapons, though considering the place they were currently in, he certainly was armed. He was sitting typically, his legs underneath the table, and was clearly agitated.

"Listen Gaius, I'm sorry but Anna wants her money back, and she wants it a few months ago. Just cooperate, give me the cash, and nothing needs to become problematic." the yellow haired man said.

"I'll tell you what to give her." The orange haired man, Gaius, said, taking the lolly out of his mouth as he did so. "Give her my best regards and tell her that I'm working on it. Smuggling ain't cheap and the payoffs aren't great either. She'll have her money but I need more time."

"Gaius please, I'm telling you this as a friend who goes way back-"

"HA!"

"-that you're not in a good position here. Now, either get us the money, or I'll be forced to bring you to Anna myself."

"Listen Greedo. You can try, but we both know how it'll end." Gaius said, putting the lolly back into his mouth. "We both know that well, let's put it this way. I'm surprised the guild let's you be a hunter working for them."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Solo?" Greedo, the yellow haired man said to Gaius, anger starting to show in his voice as his hand's began to sink to the mini-crossbow he kept in a hip holster.

"Simple Greedo, that you're bad at your job. Unlike myself of course." Gains said with a smirk. "After all, I believe I'm the only one alive to make the Wyvern Valley run in less then an hour. Twice." Gains took the lolly out of his mouth, and took a swig of a sweet drink he had gotten from the bartender, his own special blend. "So honestly, just go back to Anna with my message and I won't have to show you up for the horrible hunter you are. Or worse."

"THAT'S IT SOLO!" Greedy yelled. "YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG HUNTER!"

No one knew what happened next. There was the hiss of something being pulled against leather, the sound of a string being snapped forward, the glint of metal, two thuds, and a choked gasp. the next thing anyone could see clearly was Greedo on the floor in a pool of blood and sweet beer, with a knife stuck in his chest. Gaius merely sighed in annoyance as a small compact arrow held part of his glass to the chair, right next to his head. He pulled his feet off the table, swept them under him and announced "Barkeep! Another one of my Honey Blends! you can take the money off my "friend" here. I'm sure he won't need it." Gaius paused for a moment then added, almost as an afterthought, "And take the money for the glass as well."

"That's our guy." Gregor said

"What do you mean?" Marc said, not without a hint of incredulity and fear.

"He knows how to fight and take care of himself." Gregor said. "Always a plus. He also said he was a smuggler which means he must be amazing at transportation. And lastly, if we can trust what he said about making the Wyvern Valley run, then he's most likely the best pilot we could possibly get." Gregor got up. "Barkeep!" he announced to the bartender. "Let Mr. Solo have his cash and drink. Gregor will pay for the drink and damages." and with that, the two made their way to the pilot.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed. Any inconsistencies to the real Star Wars I apologize for. Unfortunately, I can't go to the wiki as I still need to see episode 7 and if I go to the wiki, chances are I'll have major spoilers. So please, just put up with me. Also, not sure why I made Greedo have yellow hair. Just did.**

**Here's hoping I make a part two.**

**Until then, see yah!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A big thanks is owed to The Apocryphal One, as she was very helpful in looking over the chapter to make sure grammar, spelling and lore was all correct. Please, check out her stories. She currently has four Azura/MCorrin ones, one that gives some much needed character development for Mikoto, and two on Star Wars.**

**Chapter 5: Don't Say Her Name Part 1**

**Crossover None.**

**Characters: Chrom, Mustafa, Robin**

Even the weather mourned.

Chrom looked down, not revealing his face to any of his soldiers as they walked through the rain, slowly inching their way out of Plegia.

The going was slow, mainly because wet sand does not make for a good road for wagons. However, somehow Robin had been able to revitalize the army enough that they were able to keep moving forward. Soon, according to Basilio, they would release each a castle where they could rest and catch their strength.

Suddenly the pegasus rider who'd been sent to scout ahead dropped down-Cordelia. The woman ran straight to Robin and whispered something in his ear. Robin, their brilliant tactician, had kept the hood of his overcoat down, though more out of mourning then to keep away the rain. As such, his face was hidden and Chrom couldn't see his reaction to whatever it was Cordelia was telling him.

When Cordelia backed away, Robin turned to Chrom. The prince could see Robin's face now and could quickly tell that whatever he was about to hear was not going to cheer him up at all.

"We've got Plegians incoming."

"WHAT?!" Chrom nearly shouted, his hand flying towards Falchion.

"Yes. From their last position and their speed, I say we'll meet with them in around an hour."

"Damn! We're in no position to fight like this!" Basilio, the Feroxi Western Khan, growled. He had walked over the second he saw Chrom doing so and had heard Robin's report. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think we're going to try and avoid them."

"I agree with the oaf." Flavia, Eastern Khan of Ferox spoke up. Ignoring Basilio's shout of annoyance, she continued, "Our troops are weak and currently demoralized. It would be foolish to confront the enemy right now."

"So is that how it's going to be? We're going to run from the dastards that have Emmeryn's blood on their hands?!" This time Chrom actually did shout.

"Chrom, we understand-" Flavia began but the prince immediately cut her off.

"No, you can't possibly understand!" Chrome snarled at her, a scowl on his face so dark that Flavia flinched when she looked at it. "We can't let those... those blood-thirsty animals cow us!"

"You can't be serious, boy! It would be suicide to attack in our current state!" Basilio argued back.

"We don't have a choice." Robin said, instantly getting everyone's attention. "We wouldn't have enough time to outmaneuver them anyway. And even if we could, they have wyvern riders incase you forgot. They'll track us and, without the burden of wagons and injured, they'll easily overtake us after a few hours. No, it makes the most sense to wait here and gather our strength. Start to get the troops into a defensive formation."

Basilio and Flavia looked at each other in unison before sighing.

"Hope you know what you're doing kid." Basilio said. Robin nodded.

"Don't worry. I do." the tactician said.

Basilio may not have been the most tactful of people, but even he knew that mentioning how Robin's plan to save Emmeryn failed was a bad idea right now. Besides, Flavia would skin him alive, if Chrom or Robin didn't murder him first. So instead he said nothing, nodding and walking away with Flavia.

When they were out of earshot, Chrom turned to Robin. "I'm taking a position at the front line."

Instead of protesting, which is honestly what Chrom suspected Robin would do, the tactician simply nodded. And, in a voice too quiet for Chrom to hear, Robin muttered "Good."

* * *

"General Mustafa, sir!" a soldier said, rushing up to Mustafa, who was leading the Plegian army's advance.

"Yes Fernold?" the man said, stopping for a moment to let Fernold catch his breath.

"You- sir, you know my name?!" Fernold asked shocked. Mustafa smiled.

"I make it a point to know all my men's names. Makes me remember they're as much human beings as I am, and not just some random guys sent out to die." Mustafa said rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "You're all human and deserve the respect and courtesy a human should have."

"Y.. Yes, sir." Fernold said, half in awe. "Anyway, we're almost at the Ylissean army's position."

Mustafa's face darkened at that. "I see. Thank you, Fernold."

"Sir!" Fernold saluted once and returned to his place in line.

As Mustafa watched Fernold return to his place he sighed. "This better work, tactician." he muttered. "For the lives of our men."

* * *

Chrom watched darkly as the Plegian army began to make itself out on the horizon.

"Wait." The prince nearly jumped, so tense was he that Robin's unexpected voice was enough to nearly cause him to slash out with Falchion, which he had sheathed but had one hand on the handle.

"Why?" Chrom hissed.

"It's safer for us to stay on the defensive. Remember, we're outnumbered. However, if we force them to come to us and battle on our terms, we may stand a chance." Robin explained.

Chrom gritted his teeth but stayed where he was. He knew intellectually that Robin was right. But it didn't stop the blood from pounding in his head, a bloodlust he never thought he could have pulsing through him.

After a few minutes the Plegians were actually distinguishable instead of just being a large black mass on the horizon. Chrom gripped Falchion harder, ready to order his men to prepare themselves. Then, suddenly, when the armies were a mere few hundred yards apart, the Plegians stopped their advance.

Chrom's bloodlust was immediately extinguished, replaced with utter confusion. What was going on? Things only began to become even more confusing when a lone man at the front of the Plegian army, a berserker from the looks of him, kept striding forward till he stopped directly halfway between the two armies.

"Ylissians!" The man began, the word said in such a powerful voice that it was heard over the din of thunder and rain. "I am Mustafa, general of this Platoon. I offer you a choice.

"You are hopelessly outnumbered and in unfamiliar terrain. You couldn't possibly win a battle against us. Surrender and I give you my word I will make sure you are all treated well."

Murmuring began to overtake the Ylissians encampment. For about two seconds.

"And why should the word of murderers like you mean anything to me?!" Chrom shouted back.

"Besides, surrender isn't a word I know!" Basilio added.

Ignoring Chrom's outburst, Mustafa turned to face Basilio. "Emmeryn wouldn't have wanted this to come to bloodshed." He said simply.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom shouted, his rage easily conveyed through his voice.

Mustafa shook his head sadly. "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who saw it would say the same."

"Even if I were to believe that, could the same be said for your king?!" Chrom asked back. "No, I don't think it can. We will not give in!"

Mustafa sighed. "Well tactician, it is as we feared. It has come to this," The man murmured to his voice again he called out, "Very well. Then I offer you a second option.

"Prince Chrom of Ylisse, I, General Mustafa of Plegia, challenge you to single combat!"

Voices of shock rang out from both armies as the men began talking amongst themselves. Chrom himself was temporarily struck dumb.

"You what?"

"You heard me Prince." Mustafa said, pulling out his ax. "One fight, one-on-one. No interferences."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? That you won't call for help?" Chrom asked incredulously.

"I give you my word of honor. Not as a Plegian, whom you wouldn't trust, but as a leader, a fighter, just as yourself."

"And how can we be sure your men won't come to aid you on their own?" Frederick, silent until now, spoke up.

"I can assure my men will hold o their posts if I order them to." Mustafa said. "They would not like it, but they are loyal. They will listen."

Chrom was silent. For just a moment. "And your terms?" He asked slowly, turning the idea over in his mind, weighing the odds of his victory against such a seasoned warrior.

"If I win, your army comes back with me. I swear that I will treat them just as I would have if they had surrendered: with honor and like human beings, like any prisoner of war." Mustafa said. "If you win then my army will allow you to pass freely."

Chrom was silent. All around him there was murmuring, many a voice expressing its distrust.

"Please Chrom, listen to him." Chrom turned to see Robin staring straight at him. Chrom could easily make out weariness in his gaze, but there was something else. A look of pleading. "Please. The army will listen no matter what you say. We may be able to win if it came to an all-out battle but how high would the cost be? Please don't order them to their deaths. There has been too much death already. Please take his terms."

Chrom stayed silent again. Finally he spoke. "Very well General. I agree."

Immediately, shouting broke out from the Ylissins, the Shepherds louder than anyone else.

"Teach can't let you go alone! Let me at 'em!" Vaike shouted.

"Your chances of winning this fight in your current exhausted and overly-emotional state are incredibly low." Miriel said. "It is utterly foolhardy to fight by yourself."

"Chrom, you can't be serious!" Sumia shouted at him, looking like she wanted to punch him for agreeing.

"I agree milord! This is insanity!" Frederick looked somewhere between enraged and flabbergasted. "I cannot allow-"

"No." Chrom said to him, the steel in his voice immediately silencing everyone. "You must and you will. I won't stand to see more Ylissian and Feroxi lives lost senselessly."

Chrom than walked forward, stopping only inches from Mustafa. "You have my word I will fight this alone." He said. "Now, order your men to stand down."

"Of course." Turning, Mustafa shouted "Troops, stand your ground!"

Mustafa and Chrom both walked back a few yards, before turning to each other. Then, as one the two men charged at each other.

In any normal battle against any regular axe-wielding foe, Chrom would have easily had the advantage. Falchion's movements were much more fluid and precise than the blunt and heavy swings of an axe. However, there were a few points that changed the entire equation.

Mustafa was using a Short Axe, the stronger cousin to the long range Hand Axe. As a long range weapon, it was lighter than the normal axe and, while still heavy, it was easy to maneuver for someone of Mustafa's caliber. That leads to the general himself. The man was obviously a veteran, showing a clear expertise with his weapon of choice. As graceful and powerful as Falchion was, Mustafa was able to match Chrom blow for blow, easily swinging and blocking Chrom's movements and strikes.

And then there were the issues in Chrom himself. While Chrom was strong and skilled with a sword, his anger was clouding his judgement. It lent him strength, but strength is meaningless when one constantly is overextending their swing, when one just hacks and slashes without any thought going into the moves. Against an opponent like Mustafa, one who was just as skilled in his weapon of choice as Chrom was, one had to think, to plan their movements so as to catch the enemy by surprise. And Chrom just couldn't do that.

For minutes the battle went on, each army nervously shuffling. Chrom and Mustafa had both scored nicks and scratches on each other, but no real significant wounds had been dealt. Chrom breathed heavily, resting after just springing back from a lock between Falchion and the short Axe. Sweat dripped down his foreheads and arms and damp splotches could be seen on his clothing. Mustafa though didn't look like he broke a sweat at all.

"Is this truly the best you've got Prince of Ylisse?!" the General shouted.

Chrome growled and rushed forward. For the next few minutes the world became a blur, the only clarity being himself, Mustafa and their weapons clashing, sparks flying every now and again.

Suddenly, Chrom took a swing that Mustafa easily batted away, leaving him exposed for a few seconds. However, to his utter surprise, Mustafa ignored this opening. While it went unnoticed by everyone in the 'audience' Chrom realized that the Plegian general had just spared him from, at the very least a deep and painful gash and, at most, a lethal blow.

"Why?" Chrome couldn't help but ask in a low voice, all traces of anger having vanished to be replaced with simple confusion.

Mustafa stared at him intensely. "I believe you know the answer Prince Chrom." the general responded before charging him, forcing Chrom onto the defensive.

And as Chrom began to block Mustafa's blows, bits and pieces began to connect themselves together.

_Why would he let me live just now? Heck, what has he been doing this entire fight? Now that I look back on it, he had plenty of chances to kill me or at least seriously wound me and he ignored all of them! What is he playing at?_

_And why aren't his men rushing in? This would be the perfect time to kill me! Sure, he said not to, but since when did a Plegian have honor?_

_Could it be... could it be the Plegians aren't as bloodthirsty as I thought? That they have a code of morality as well? __But that can't be true! They've provoked us, murdered the people of Ylisse, pillaged our villages, and have destroyed our crops! Their king has cried out for war and the people have echoed his cries!_

Suddenly memories began to play themselves in front of Chrom's eyes.

* * *

_An old stern man in royal clothing with the mark of Naga on his left cheek shouting from a balcony to the people below, all of whom shouted back in obvious agreement. Chrom was looking up at him and next to Chrom, on his right side, stood an older girl with blonde hair and the mark of Naga on her forehead. On his left stood a younger girl with blonde pigtails._

_Watching as his father began to choke for no apparent reason after drinking something, his face turning from red to blue to purple and finally to ashen white as he fell dead. Knights swarming around him and his siblings, healers attending him and his siblings, checking to make sure they were all right, and a man in a cloak being dragged into the room by guards. Lots and lots of shouting and then a silence. A furious voice asking something and the cloaked figure spitting at him and his sisters in response._

_Riding on a horse with a younger Frederick, holding onto the knight's waist. On their right side rode a younger Emmeryn. On her right side rode Lissa who held onto a knight. Pegasus riders flew above them and a group of knights rode next to them. They were going through a town of sandstone, the sun beating down harshly on them. The buildings were mostly crumbling and a few bore scorch marks. People stared as they went by, many of whom clearly looked at them with distrust and not a few without outright anger and disgust. Most though looked with fear. They all wore tattered garments._

_Being greeted in front of a sandstone castle by a group of sorcerers who surrounded an elderly man who wore expensive clothing and a crown, but who wore a look of pure exhaustion on his face. _

_Watching as his sister and the elderly king of Plegia signed a treaty._

* * *

Chrom continued fighting, but his body was on auto-pilot. His thoughts were elsewhere entirely, wrapped up in their own world.

_Have I been wrong? All this time have I been just as biased and racist as I believed Gangrel to be? Am I judging a __people all based on one insane ruler?_

Chrome suddenly realized something else. As he turned around to try and slash Mustafa's back, he saw the looks on his men's faces. They all were looking at the battlefield, watching with hope and barely constrained fury. They had their hands on their weapons but refused to move forward. And Chrom realized that he had seen that look before, on the opposite side of the clearing. And he understood what it meant.

_The __Plegians. They want Mustafa to win as much as my troops want to win for the exact same reason. They can't stand to see their beloved leader lose his life._

Chrom's grasp on Falchion suddenly weakened and the blade fell from his hands. Instead of attacking him though, Mustafa just looked at him and asked "Do you now get it, Prince Chrom?"

"We're the same." Chrome gasped put. "We're the exact same. Our men our loyal to US. Not just to their country, but to us, their superiors, all because of who we are. Compassionate leaders.

"And not only the, but both countries have been through the same pain at the hands of the other. My father started a senseless crusade against your people, and while that does not absolve Gangrel of his crimes, I now understand the people's point of view."

Mustafa smiled. "You get it now. I'm glad." the berserker said. "Now pick up your sword and let us finish this."

"Yes." Chrome said, picking up Falchion. "But know this. I no longer am fighting the General of Plegia and you are no longer fighting the Prince of Ylisse. I am fighting Mustafa, you are fighting Chrom. Two equals, in a duel."

Mustafa's smile broadened. "I'm glad we're now on the same page." he said.

And the two charged at each other once more, no longer units of an army, but rather as men of their own right, truly worthy foes in each other's eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes: First Fates chapter. Yay! Also, the pendant Corrin gives Lucina is the only explanation I have for the Amiibo characters being able to come and go from the My Castle. I also apologize if Lucina is at any point spelled Lucian. Darn auto-correct.**

**Chapter 6: Insult to Injury**

**Crossover: Fates and Awakening**

**Characters: Lucina, Robin, Corrin**

Lucina never understood why life seemed to hate her. She lost her father when she was very young, around six. Than her mother died nearly two years later. She had to go through a post-apocalyptic future, continuously hunted by the undead, never with enough supplies, always in fear. She eventually made in time to try and sop Grima's madness, but for two years was forced to have the pain of being so close to her parents, of knowing they were alive, and not being able to reveal who she was. Eventually she did, but the pain didn't stop there.

She ended up falling in love, but she knew she could never stay with the man she loved. For he was Robin, a man from the past, not from her time. and she had an obligation to return to her time after stopping Grima. But she married him anyway. And then she found that she had a daughter who came from her own version of the future which she knew nothing about as the girl had amnesia herself. All she could remember were things about her father.

When the war finally ended, when Grima finally lay in defeat, she vanished. No good-bye, no farewells. Lucian was worried if she tried to she would end up staying and forgoing her responsibilities. She thought that if she left it all behind without making a big deal, she could forget.

What a fool she had been.

When she went to Naga to ask to be returned to her time, Naga told her it wasn't possible, as by changing the past, they made it as if the future she came from never existed. She was, in essence, stuck there, in this new timeline.

To hear this was both a stab of pain and a relief. A stab of pain to know she technically help kill any last survivors back in her timeline, but a relief to know she could return to her family. (She never did question why SHE and her friends still existed. She tended to want to keep her sanity.)

But on her way back she was suddenly swept up by a portal, appearing out of nowhere, landing outside a strange castle. Oddly, no one was on lookout, so she entered. There, she found others, who told her when asked that she was in the Astral Planes. When asked about Ylisse though they looked at her strangely, asking if she was okay, or if the shift between wherever she came from had caused some temporary confusion. According to them, Ylisse didn't exist. She decided not to argue, not wanting to arouse any suspicion.

Of course, shortly after her arrival the Lord of the castle wished to speak with her. He explained his name was Corrin, as well as the fact she needn't have anything to worry about. After talking for a while he asked about her background. Nervously, she told him the truth, as she never was really comfortable lying and right now, the only way to get back to her home would be to hope for cooperation and seeing his demeanor and personality, she figured this Corrin would be a bit more receptive than most of the others. Surprisingly enough, he believed her, as he had heard stories of outrealms and a portal to them called the Dragon's Gate, similar to her own Outrealm Gate. While that didn't explain how she ended up in the Astral Plane, it did give her a place to go. He quickly also explained his backstory, as a courtesy to her as she had hers. Also, he wanted to explain the state that his land was dealing with at the moment. Apparently there was a war going on, between a kingdom he grew up in, Nohr, and his birth kingdom, the one he decided to side with, Hoshido. As such, she should obviously try to stay away from the fighting, even if she had as much experience as she did.

Corrin than gave her a map, telling her where she would appear from when she left the Astral Plane. From there, he suggested she should travel to the Hoshidan capital and see if she could get in contact with his brother, Ryoma, the current successor to the throne. If not, she should go to Yukimura, one of the top advisors to the throne. If she could, Lucina was instructed to give them a letter addressed from Corrin, explaining briefly who she was and a request that she get aid in going to the Dragon's Gate. He also gave her one last gift; a pendent which would allow her to teleport to the Astral Plane if need be. Of course he warned her that when leaving she would be forced to appear where she left. With the letter in hand an pendant around her neck, she took her leave.

Of course, life decided it didn't want to stop toying with her.

When Lucina finally found her way to the Dragon's Gate, which required her having to sneak across the Nohrian border (thank goodness for underground contacts Ryoma had), the Anna in charge told her that the passage to her home was momentarily blocked. No one was getting in or out. Anna couldn't even tell her why, only that they had a team of highly trained mages trying to reopen the portal to her world (that and complain about how badly her business was being hit).

So she was stuck here. Completely and utterly stuck here.

At the very least, she wasn't defenseless. she had her Falchion, her skills. And thankfully, when she returned to Corrin's castle and told him her story, the lord gave her Einherjar cards. so she wouldn't be overwhelmed by anyone on the road. Not only that, he introduced her to most of the inhabitants, including his wife, a woman named Azura.

Lucina took her leave after that, traveling around aimlessly. However, as she traveled through the countries she began to see all the suffering the war had caused, mostly on the Hoshidan side. Only a few months in and already there were losses of many lives. And the amount of bandits were astonishing. Eventually, Lucina decided she couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer. She went to Corrin and told him she was wanted to test him, to see if he had what it took to be a good leader and fighter.

After having her small army of Einherjar cards and herself defeated in battle by Corrin and a handful of his troops, she decided that the lord had potential and decided to join him.

Of course, life still decided to give her pain and grief.

It wasn't long after she joined Corrin's army that she found out that Owain, Inigo and Severa had all somehow ended up in this world as well. However, there were no joy filled reunions. No, there was only hurt and pain. For the three of them, her closest friend, her cousin, and her brother, were all the royal retainers to the Nohrian Princes and Princess.

They were no longer her most trusted allies. They were now her opponents. She tried to reason with them, all of them. But from all of them, even her brother Inigo, all she got were strange names, an excuse of an odd promise, and the answer of metal clashing against metal (or in the case of Owain, magic clashing against metal).

She couldn't even share her pain with anyone, lest they think her a potential traitor. And no matter how much she may want to have joined her old allies, she knew that she couldn't. She could never side with a country like Nohr, one that was so corrupt, one that instigated the war.

So here she was, stuck in a strange world with only one, maybe two, real friends, a bunch of acquaintances, half of whom clearly mistrusted her for her sudden appearance and more Nohrian style of clothes, and the other half probably seeing her mannerisms as odd. All in all, she awaited the day where the war was over, she could hopefully reunite with Inigo, Owain and Severa, forgive and forget, and return home.

* * *

"Lucina, can you help me in the mess hall?" Azura asked the other royal blue-haired princess.

"Yes Azura." Lucina said. At the moment, Corrin's forces had just crossed the Nohrian border and were in Nohrian territory. However, something had apparently come up, resulting in Corrin taking a small group of troops with him to fight someone. He himself wasn't too concerned, saying that he doubted anyone would be seriously injured and asked the rest of the castle's current inhabitants to continue with their daily business. As such, Azura was in charge of cooking today and had been gathering a few people to help her in the mess hall. Apparently, Lucina was going to be one of them.

As she began peeling vegetables, Lucina began to remember her uncle. At this she smiled, remembering how her father had once told her he had been known as the best potato peeler in the army. Of course, remembering her uncle only led to thinking about Owain and the other two, and she nearly cut herself with the knife she was using to peel the vegetables. Cursing her own weakness, she continued, grateful that everyone else had been too busy focusing on their own work to see her near slip-up.

Suddenly Kagero appeared from nowhere, causing a few people in the mess hall to jump and once more Lucina nearly cut herself.

"Kagero what-" Azura began to ask but the ninja cut her off.

"My apologies for starling everyone." Kagero said. "However, I was told by Lord Corrin to gather everyone as we apparently have a new recruit."

Hearing this, everyone put down what they were holding and filed out. As they entered the main courtyard they saw that a group made up of others who had stayed behind as well as those who went with Corrin was huddling around someone. Voices could be heard coming from the crowd.

"-says he doesn't remember much-"

"-could possibly be a useful-"

"-used tomes and swords. Definitely-"

"-seems to have a knowledge of tactics that rivals even Lord-"

"-what an interesting robe. Never seen anything quite like-"

"-hair so white it's-"

The first two were mere talk, but the other comments caused Lucina to pause. White hair, an odd robe? Used a sword and tomes? Tactics? Could it be- no, there was no way. It just didn't make sense. Why would he be here? How could he be here? The chances were astronomical. And yet, she found herself pushing people out of her way to see the man in the middle of the circle. What she saw nearly made her heart stop.

The man who stood in the center had snow-white hair and brown eyes. He wore a white-beige shirt with matching trousers and hiking boots. But the thing that stood out the most was his robe. Black with purple lines, it had an odd symbol on it that looked like some sort of face with six eyes.

Lucina knew that robe. And she knew who the wearer was.

Suddenly losing all restraint, the princess pushed herself forward and flung herself around the man in the center.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Lucina said, voice full of joy. "I never would have thought you'd be here!"

The man she was hugging suddenly stiffened up but Lucina didn't notice, too caught up in her own exuberance.

"I never should have left you and Morgan! I'm sorry Robin, I'm so sorry! I- I don't know where to begin! So much happened after I left. I-"

"Miss, please let me go." Robin finally spoke up.

Lucina paused. "Robin?" she asked, letting her arms fall to her side. "What do you mean by 'miss'?"

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry but I think you may have mistaken me for someone else. I've never seen you before in my life. At least, what I can remember."

The world seemed to stop. The voices of her companions seemed to fade. All she saw and heard was Robin.

"This, this is some sort of joke, right?" she said weakly, a fragile smile appearing on her lips. "Haha."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid not." he said. "I really don' remember you. Honestly, I don't really remember anything. Just hazy bits of battles. And the events of the past few weeks starting from when I fist met the lord of this castle."

Lucina was silent. Everything had stopped. To her the world seemed to have frozen.

Then the illusion shattered. Everything began to move again.

She could hear voices, see people around her but none of it mattered. All she could focus on was one thought.

_He forgot me._

_He forgot me._

_HE FORGOT ME._

And suddenly something within her broke. A dam she hadn't known was there finally shattered, releasing all her sadness and frustration out. Lucina dropped to her knees, all strength lost, and did the one thing she could do.

She cried.

Cried for her lost home.

Cried for her lost friends.

Cried for her lost family.

Cried for her lost husband.

Cried over everything life had so cruelly torn from her.

**Well, that was different. I'm not usually one for angst but I felt like it. So, how did I do? I feel like something is off in the dialogue between Robin and Lucina but I can't figure out what. If someone sees something, let me know please in a review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes: So, different format for this chapter. Should be easy enough to follow though.**

**Chapter 7: Fates Movie Drabbles**

**Crossover: None**

**Characters: Sumeragi, Ryoma, Garon, Iago, MCorrin Azura, Shigure, Xander, FCorrin, Flora, ****Felicia, Kaze, Saizo, Kagero, Odin, Selena, Laslow**

_The Lion King_

"Look Ryoma. Everything the light touches, is our kingdom."

Sumeragi and Ryoma were standing on the top of Castle Shirasagi, overlooking all of Hoshido.

"Wow." Ryoma was awed by the expanse, to know that the large vast reaches below him were all part of his kingdom. Green pastures, blue lakes. High mountains, flat valleys. Acres upon acres of farmland, miles upon miles of untamed wilderness. All of it, all of this majestic beauty that was Hoshido, would one day be his.

Something in the far distance caught his eye though.

"What about that shadowy place?" Ryoma asked his father.

Sumeragi's face took on a serious one. "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there Ryoma."

Meanwhile behind them, Queen Ikona was shaking her head. "I knew watching that movie was a bad idea." she muttered.

* * *

_Aladdin_

"Jafar, get over here!"

"For the last time your majesty! My name is Iago! You know that! I've been working for you for the past decade!"

Garon looked at Iago critically. "But you pretty much act just like Jafar." he said.

"That may be true your highness, but-"

"And you're also a sorcerer."

"Yes but-"

"And you're a human, not a bird." Garon than leaned in forward. "You are a human right?"

...

"That's it, I quit."

Suddenly there was a loud booming sound. Iago jumped twenty feet into the air before landing again.

"What was that?!" the sorcerer shouted.

"That, Iago, was the sound of millions of hands clapping in excitement." Corrin, who had been passing by at the time, said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Any Disney Princess Movie_

Shigure and Azura sat on the couch together, after watching that last movie.

"Mother-"

"I know Shigure. I'm going to sue."

* * *

_Beauty and the Beast_

"Huh, Stockholm Syndrome. Wonder why THAT seems familiar."

Corbin and Xander were sitting on a couch, watching as Belle began to fall for the Beast.

Xander raised an eyebrow at Corrin. "Are you insinuating that I'm a beast?" he asked.

Corrin smirked. "Only on the battlefield dearest." she said back.

* * *

_Frozen_

"You are so Elsa." Felicia said to her sister suddenly.

Flora stopped her sweeping to look at her sister. "You can't be serious." she said back. "Are you STILL thinking about that movie?"

"I can't help it!" Felicia said back. "It just gets stuck in my head!"

"Well, you just got to learn to let it-" Flora stopped right before she finished that sentence, realizing what she was about to say.

"Great going! Now I got that song stuck in my head!" Felicia cried out. "Like I didn't already have enough trouble concentrating on cleaning."

"I am so going to make Niles pay for suggesting that movie." Flora muttered darkly.

* * *

_The Princess Bride_

"Brother, are you crying?"

Kaze, Saizo and Kagero had just finished watching a movie Corrin had suggested. Saizo currently had tears in his eyes.

"I can't help it. It's the story of my life!" Saizo said back, the passion evident in his voice.

Kagero face-palmed. "Saizo, the whole thing with Inigo Montoya was, at MOST, a sub-plot. That does not mean the whole movie is a story of your life."

_Meanwhile_

"Truly, this story is one for the ages!" the blonde haired mage shouted. "Odin Dark gives it his approval!"

His girlfriend simply sighed at her boyfriend's antics. "Yeah, well, I guess it was decent." Selena said.

The two suddenly turned around when they heard sniveling behind them. To their surprise they saw their silver-haired friend wiping away tears.

"Er, Laslow, are you crying?" Odin asked.

"Story of my life." the man was muttering. "They even got my real name."

* * *

_Any Transformer Movie by Michael Bay_

"How could you possibly like that movie?!" Kagero looked at Saizo as if he was insane. To be fair, one would have to be insane to actually like the movie. Either that or just not have much actual taste.

Also, the other ninja had a look in his eye.

"Explosions." Saizo breathed out, a near manic grin on his face. "So many beautiful explosions."

Kaze shook his head. "We REALLY need to get you to a psychologist."


End file.
